


Huntress Prefers "Blood Red Pack"

by VampirePaladin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Undead, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Laurel Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Huntress Prefers "Blood Red Pack"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



“I could bite you,” Huntress suggested as she pinned Black Canary to a wall.

Black Canary glared at Huntress. She squirmed out of the other woman’s grasp and continued down the street.

“I’m not interested in becoming a werewolf, besides I’m undead,” Black Canary said.

“We could try. Then we could tear through those two fake ‘Canaries.’” Huntress was referring to Dinah Drake and the other Laurel Lance.

“No, we aren’t going to murder vigilantes and I don’t want them to know about me,” Black Canary said.

Black Canary looked up at a fire escape, jumped up, grabbed the ladder and pulled herself up. Once there it was easy to ascend to the roof of the building.

“I think you are a very pretty zombie,” Huntress said as she followed her.

Zombie wasn’t exactly the right word. Other than the paleness of her skin, the lack of breath, and the cold, Laurel looked alive. She didn’t hunger for flesh or brains and she certainly wasn’t infectious. 

On a platform, outside of a window, Huntress stopped Black Canary and pulled her into a kiss. Black Canary leant into it. Despite the way they spoke, their relationship had become very intimate. Huntress had been bitten by a werewolf that had been in the same prison as her. When she escaped she had brought Black Canary back to life.

“Why did you bring me back? We weren’t close before my death.”

“It’s because your death, it was as wrong as Michael’s. I couldn’t bring him back but I found a way to bring someone else back.”

Black Canary gave a tight-lipped smile. “Well, I do appreciate it Helena.” She took Huntress’ gloved hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Then she let go and continued up the steps of the fire escape.

“Where are we going anyways?”

“I’m looking for a ghost, a woman that was killed in a home invasion when she was shot.”

“What’s so special about her?”

Black Canary looked back at Huntress. “She was a vigilante and I’ve been thinking about forming a team. What do you think of the name ‘Birds of Prey’?”

“I think the Pack sounds better, but I guess we can go with that.”

“We’re almost there. Only two more floors.” 

Black Canary led the way up, with Huntress right behind her.


End file.
